BLUE
by JoyoftheStorm
Summary: She thought that she'd died. Apparently not. He thought that he'd finally lost it... That one was still up for debate, actually. They had no idea how this happened, or why. Well, he's always wondered what it was like to have an older sibling, and she's always wanted to go on an adventure. Win-win situation, right?
1. Endings and Beginnings

**GUESS WHO'S BACK!**

 **BACK AGAIN!  
**

 **Hehe, sorry for the sudden disappearance guys. Just dealing with RL trying to kidnap me and drag me off to act like a "actual human being" or something like that...**

 **And school. *shivers* 'Nuff said.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you all at the end!**

 **DISCLAIMER:**...If I owned Sonic, why would I be writing fanfiction about him?

* * *

Maria knew that she had made the right choice, even if the hedgehog's screaming plead still rattled around in her head as she pulled the lever. As the shot rang out. As the escape capsule was ejected down to the blue gem of a planet below.

She HAD to save him. Shadow. The one who she saw as a brother in everything but blood. The one who had bee her best friend, her first friend. The one who gave her a reason to smile everyday.

The choice had been easy.

Her chest burned and she could dimly feel the wetness of it as she bled out. She knew she was going to survive this...

A small part of her cried out, wishing and begging, and pleading. Because, Chaos, she wanted to LIVE. She wanted to feel the grass beneath her feet and the breeze playing with her hair. She wanted to bask in the sunshine and see the ocean. She wanted to explore the world and discover all its secrets.

Maria smiled. It was a tired smile. Sad. Resigned. It was a smile those who were dying wore, knowing that there was nothing to be done, even if their desire to stay among the living hadn't expired. The world slowly faded around her.

She supposed it wasn't the worst way to go. She could have slowly died in the whitewashed hospital room she'd sadly become so familiar with, with Shadow watching on helplessly... Yeah, she preferred it this way, even if it was a little more violent then she wanted.

Maria just hoped Shadow would be okay. She knew that he would beat himself up over this, even though it wasn't his fault. It was her's. Her choice. Her decision. It was the first time she'd taken her own life in her own hands, and she'd used it to shield him. She didn't regret it.

Her fingers and toes were numb, her body starting to cool. She gazed down at the blue planet, where Shadow would be, imagining running through the green, grassy hills, having adventure after adventure, just like in the story books she liked to read.

She let go, breathing her last, with a small smile on her face.

…And blinked open her eyes, many, many years later, to see a royal blue hedgehog's charcoal eyes slowly change into a startling vivid green. The eight year old, because the hedgie couldn't be older than that, blinked rapidly as if he might be seeing things, and tilted his head when she didn't disappear, confusion evident.

"Who... who are you? And how did you just appear like that?"

Needless to say, she was just as confused as the little hedgie in front of her.

* * *

 **Until further notice, these are going to be _short._ Oh, chaos are they going to be short... *winces sympathetically* **

**They might get longer, or just certain chapters will be longer than others, but Idk. Whatever ball inspiration decides to chuck at my head...**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see y'all next time!**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know!**

 **~Hawk**


	2. Faker

**One good thing about smaller updates? They come a** ** _whole_** **lot faster...**

 **Oh! Also, there'll be a one-shot collection called "Shades of Blue" that'll tie into this. It'll show some bits and pieces that we don't see here in the main story. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Of COURSE he belongs to me! Don't you see my name on the copywrite? *sarcasm* XD

* * *

Sonic never questioned why he could do what he could.

Never questioned why the chaos emeralds whispered to him or let him use their power.

Never questioned why he was blue. There had never been a blue hedgehog before.

Never questioned why he was so fast, why his quills were so sharp and light, and could slice through anything as if it were hot butter.

Never questioned why all he remembered from before Eggman's first siege and Tails were open fields, by himself.

Never questioned why only he seemed to be able to see the little blond haired, blue eyed human girl that had appeared after the first time he went Super. Maria, he learned, was her name.

To him, it just... never mattered. He never had a reason to search for answers. It was just the way things were.

Until Maria somehow KNEW the infuriating faker in standing in front of him. Answers would be nice right about now.

Alas, he didn't really have the time to ask, as the faker (and he refuses to call him anything but that... at least until he found something else. This "Shadow" didn't act anything like the one Maria used to tell him stories about.) kept trying to pound his head in.

When they'd first run into him, Maria had been ecstatic and tried to talk to him... only to find, just like everyone else, he couldn't see her. To him, she was long dead and not standing about three feet in front of his nose.

Though she tried to hide it, Sonic had known her long enough to see the signs. It tore her apart. That only fueled his desire to stomp the faker _into. the. ground._

Then the "authorities" got involved, and got him stuck in a cage... Well, not really, as he could break out anytime. But it DID give him some time to recover. Sure, he'd fought metal doppelgangers multiple times, but fighting another flesh and blood? With his abilities? It kinda threw you for a loop. And not the ones he liked to run through.

Maria had no answers, horribly confused herself. She didn't know how her brother had changed so drastically...

Ever since the girl had told him stories about the black hedgehog, Sonic had always imagined someone he could relate to. Someone who could keep up with him, give him a friendly challange. Not this bitter, angry being who hated everything.

Something about that description tickled something at the back of his mind, but Amy storming into the prison block had him shrugging it off, forgotten.

Time to get back to work.

* * *

 **K, just in case I didn't make it obvious in this chapter, Maria _is not a hedgehog._ She's still her adorable humie self. ;) I have no plans to change this, and my Rule of Romance is still in place. Sorry shippers!**

 **Also, thank you guys SO MUCH for the warm reception to this story! I honestly didn't expect this. Like. At all. XD *hugs everyone***

 **Did this seem rushed? Probably. Will it get better? Eventually. Once the story is fleshed out a little more...**

 **The length of this story hasn't been determined, bit it's looking like it'll be a pretty long one. Guess we'll just have to see, huh? ;)**

 **Onto the reviews!**

 **fanakatsuki: Hopefully it'll get even more interesting as the story goes on. ;D**

 **Nifty Productions: I haven't seen it yet, cause I keep forgetting, but thanks for the tip! Maria isn't a hedgie here, tho. X3**

 **suicuneluvr: Well, here you go! If you mean how their first meeting goes, that'll show up "Shades of Blue". :)**

 **MelGamingPlays: YUR ALIVEEE! *hugs* Hehehe... x3 Thanks, I'm gonna need it. ;D**

 **See you next time!**

 **~Hawk**


End file.
